


Revelation

by GamerOtakuSama



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent Relationships, Edward Elric Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexuality Crisis, Watching a Slight AU of The Show, Watching the Show, Well - Freeform, set pre-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerOtakuSama/pseuds/GamerOtakuSama
Summary: Trapped in Truth's domain, the heroes of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood have no other choice but to watch the events leading up to a human almost succeeding in playing God. As the series progresses, they have no choice but to suffer the consequences of their future self's actions. Will anyone be able to survive the sensation of unbearable pain?[[Aka, an FMA:B cast reacts to the FMA:B show fanfic. Except they watch a slight AU because I don't like how some of the stuff is handled. Canon-Divergent Relationships]]
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Jean Havoc/Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 31
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [on the premise of destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484468) by [firetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetan/pseuds/firetan). 
  * Inspired by [Truth Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/573556) by FallenCrest. 



To say that he's surprised would be a lie. But to say that he was calm? You would have to be fucking blind. 

"Brother-!" Al yells, hands coming up to grasp his older brother's shoulders. A futile attempt to calm the youngest state alchemist. To his side, Winry stared, wide eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong?" Ed bit his lip to stop the storm of murmurs they uttered. As soon as he arrived, he was cursing every so-called deity and wondering why the hell he was back in this cursed environment. 

White surrounded him and the other guests. A giant door stood before them, hovering just off the ground. And whilst the host was nowhere to be found, Ed knew exactly where he was. There were some added details. Like the multitude of people in the room. And the couches scattered around, all of them facing the giant, black, rectangular object in the room. Nevertheless, it didn't change where he was.

Once again, he was in Truth's domain. 

His stomach churned. He can't even deny the terror in his soul. Ed side-eyed his teacher. She too looked like she was going to pass out. A curse on his tongue, he looked away. There was no questioning it now. Before, it had all been speculation. He's not an idiot. The only reason he can perform alchemy the way he can now is because he saw Truth. And his teacher can do the exact same thing. Izumi has seen Truth. She's committed human transmutation. 

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on!?" Mustang grit his teeth, a growl low in his throat. "Where in the hell are we!?" 

Steadying his voice, urging the tremble in his limbs to stop, Ed spoke up, "Truth…" His voice was low, barely a whisper. But they'd all heard him. As did Izumi. She whipped her head towards Ed, eyes wide before she sharpened it into a glare. "We - We're in their domain…" Ed could see the questioning looks he was receiving. He ignored them. "There's no doubt… But where the hell are they?" 

"I'm right here." Startled yells echoed out as Izumi and Ed stared in horror. A white figure appeared, sitting in front of the gate. The only source of comfort for the two was that it was completely white - no arm or leg or stomach. "It's as Mr Alchemist says." Ed's eye twitched at the sight of that permanent grin on the entity's face. It was mocking him. It was trying to get under his skin. And it worked. "You're in my territory. Your alchemy won't work here and any weapons you had have been taken away." An irritated look on his face, Mustang pointed away from everything and everyone and snapped his fingers. To his chagrin, nothing came out. 

"How…?"

Ed sighed, fingers twitching as he lowered his hands. "It's no use, Colonel." He grimaced as he stared down Truth. "Ask all you want, but you won't be getting any answers from them." A woman with long blond hair scowled, her hand itching to her waist - no doubt, where she kept her sword. 

Grin somehow growing, Truth changed their position to cross their legs, hands planted on the floor in an excited manner. "You're learning, Edward Elric!" Izumi growled. Truth turned to her. "I see you're doing well, Izumi Curtis." 

She scoffed. "Of course!" Al looked between her and the weird white humanoid. "It's gonna take more than what you did to kill me…!" Izumi's nails dug into her palms. They threatened to draw blood but she didn't let up. It was the only thing keeping her from breaking down.

Mustang coughed. "Why are we here? Who are you?" 

And then they heard it all over again. Ed's metal arm came up to grip his flesh one. With the strength he was using, he was sure that it'd leave a bruise. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Izumi's hand came up to feel her stomach as she grimaced deeply. Her hands shook as Truth spoke in that mix of high pitch and low pitch.

"I am what you call the World. Or perhaps the Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps Truth, or perhaps All, or perhaps One, and I am also," he lifted his finger up to point at Mustang, "You."

His eyes widened in a mix of confusion and unknown fear. Truth let their arm back down.

"All of you." Most of the others took a step back, or bite their lip anxiously, or they tensed up. Some glared at Truth or growled. But Ed and Izumi felt like throwing up. "You're here because your world is in danger." Momentarily, Ed forgot about his fear. He whipped his head up (when had he lowered it?). "A human is giving his all to surpass me. In other words, God. And I'm having you watch the event leading up to his near success in doing so. So you can prevent it and the things you deem horrible."

Al feels Ed shuffle closer to him. He looks down and sees the fear in his brother's eyes. It was shocking. Fear is an emotion Ed hasn't shown in so long. And the very presence of this being (what is he supposed to call it?) brought it right back to the surface. 

"And?" Ed bites. He forced his jaw to stop jittering and tried to get his muscles to relax. It doesn't work. "What's the price? You wouldn't do this without some sort of payment in mind." 

Truth snickers, "You really have learned your lesson, alchemist."

Ed hides a shiver. "So? What is it?" His voice raises. Not because he's angry or anything. But because of his anxiety. "You want my other arm? My leg? My fucking heart?" He grimaces as he realises that he just recited what he'd asked Truth to take away before. Those words are carved into his subconscious. 

Realisation strikes Mustang like a gun to his heart. "Fullmetal…" Eyes wide, Mustang tries to gain the boy's attention. But his subordinate's eyes are glued to God? Truth? 

Izumi's frown deepens. "There must be something…" She glares heatedly. "You're not the type to give without taking." She would know. Her stomach is evidence. Izumi looks over to Ed. And his arm and leg. Then she looks to the armour. And, quite possibly, Al's entire body. 

They smirk, "Don't fret. I only want one thing." The grin drops and it scares Ed to oblivion. Their hand comes up to point at Ed. "I want your blood, alchemist." They must have seen the fear that Ed feels; they laugh at him, mockery in the tone. "Don't worry. I only want a little." 

Gulping, Ed attempts a suspicious glare. "How much is a little?" 

Hughes is sure no one can see the tremble in Ed's legs or the terror on Ed's face. But he can. And he wants nothing more than to hug the poor child and assure him that everything will be okay.

"Exactly 150 mm." Truth sings. "How about it?" A knife forms on their open palm and a small bowl forms on the ground with blue sparks. "Just cut yourself with this and it'll seal up when I have the exact amount." 

Ed takes a deep breath. And he releases it. If a small cut can help them save the world from a God-wannabe, then he'll do it. He walks up to Truth and takes the knife. Tossing his red coat away, Ed rolls up his sleeve and slices his golden skin. Ed winces in pain. He hears a girl's voice yell out in alarm. Blood spills out into the bowl. Approximately two seconds pass before the cut seals. 

Sighing, Ed watched as the knife deconstructs into nothing. "Well? Anything else?" 

Truth grins. "Nope!" They say, popping the 'p'. "But I have to warn you," Great, Ed thinks. Of course, Truth has something else in store. Why wouldn't they? ", any injury that is shown on the screen in front of you," They gesture to the black object, "you will experience. Good luck, dear guests."

Ed glowered. "So we feel like we're dying but we're not? Fucking great." 

"Well," Truth claps, their body slowly deconstructing. "I guess introductions are needed? See ya." 

Silence.

And then, "EDWARD ELRIC!" Ed jumped, eyes widening in fear. His body shook. Izumi pulled him by the collar of his black jacket. "How did you know Truth!?" She was screaming. At him. She was angry. He really didn't need this. If he was anywhere else, he could handle it just fine. But not when he's already about to break down into a fucking panic attack. "You did it, didn't you!?" 

"Tea--!" Al's protest died down when Ed's shaky voice cut him off. 

"I-I'm sorry…" Izumi stared in shock as tears began to flow down Ed's face. "For - Forgive me…" He choked. Mustang felt his heart break at Ed's weak pleading. The very thought was foreign. And it made him want to break down. Face softening, Izumi let Ed go and instead pulled him into a hug. 

"I guess both student and master are hopeless…" Al watched. He understood that Ed is literally having a panic attack (something he hadn't had in four years), but he couldn't help the prick of jealousy he felt. Well, that is until Izumi looked at him and brought her arm around his armour, hand on his helmet. And if he could, Al would cry. 

"I'm sorry…" 

Hughes smiled sadly. It seemed that this woman cared deeply for the Elric brothers. She's handling them just as well as Gracia would handle Elysia whenever she got upset. And from her words… she made the same mistake as them - whatever it was. 

Mustang resisted the urge to pull Edward into a hug when he finally removed himself from his teacher. Riza sends him a knowing look which he pointedly ignores. Having familial relationships with an underling is… inappropriate. And either way, he and Fullmetal have an argument-based relationship. _Caring_ does not exist. 

A false cough breaks the atmosphere. They turn their heads to a tall, tan man. "I apologise for ruining the moment, but we should get this over and done with, no?" Rubbing his eyes harshly, Ed nods his head. Everyone else in the room also nods their head. "Very well." He pushes his sunglasses up. "I am Major Miles from Briggs." Miles looks next to him at the big, buff man. 

"Oh - The name's Buccaneer." He grins, bringing his automail arm to his chest. 

The woman next to him rolls her eyes. Now that Ed thinks about it, she seems familiar. "General Olivier Marie Armstrong." Oh. That explains it. "It's General to you." There's an air of intimidation that makes Ed cautious. Because that's the kind of aura that Izumi has. 

"H-Hi!" A shy woman speaks up. "I'm Sheska! Nice to meet you!" 

The woman with short, black hair salutes. "First Lieutenant Maria Ross! It's a pleasure!" 

The blond boy next to her mimics her actions, "Sergeant Denny Brosh! At your service!" He grins.

Armstrong flexes, shirt discarded somewhere, "I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Olivier scowls and looks away in disgust. 

"Hello, " A boy with long, black hair, and closed eyes, and an open shirt revealing a _very nice che_ \--. No. Not today, Ed. Don't you _dare_ go there - not now. "I'm Ling Yao of the Yao clan. I'm from Xing. Actually, I was going to set out for Amestris in a week or so, so this is very convenient." 

"I'm Fu." An old man says, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"And I'm Lan Fan." A girl says, taking off her mask to reveal her very young face. 

A small girl pipes up, "I'm Mei Chan of the Chan clan!" She sends a glare to the previous three. Ling stayed calm as the other two glared at her. Mei looks back at Ed with bright eyes. The switch was almost scary. "This is Xiao Mei!" Ed watched as a small panda bear revealed itself from Mei's shoulder. "I also come from Xing and was planning to set out. Until my stupid half-brother stole my idea!" The glaring contest continued once more, Xiao Mei joining in as well. 

"Wha…?" 

Ling laughed nonchalantly and it was kinda cute but we're not gonna think about that today, Ed. "It's complicated. In Xing, the Emperor has many children who split off and form different clans. As such, his children often fight amongst themselves to be the last one standing and become the new Emperor or Empress." He rubbed his neck. "There's a lot of sibling rivalry." 

Ed looks at Al. He couldn't imagine ever fighting against Al over something like that. 

"Moving on…" Mustang cuts in. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang."

Riza bows her head slightly. "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

"Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda," Breda cracks his neck.

Havoc grins, cigarette in his teeth. "Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc! Nice to meet ya!" 

"M-Master Sergeant Kain Fuery. Nice to meet you!" Fuery bows. 

Falman salutes, "Warrant Officer Vato Falman! It's a pleasure!"

Izumi kisses her teeth, "Izumi Curtis. Ex-teacher of Edward and Alphonse Elric." The mentioned jolt in surprise. 

"Tea--!" Ed really needed to stop cutting Al off. If he doesn't, Al will riot. 

Ed bows. "Thank you for everything, teacher." Hesitantly, Al follows suit, bowing to Izumi. 

Sighing, Izumi places a hand on both of their heads. "Don't take this in the wrong way. There's nothing left for me to teach you." 

Ed blinks. Personally, he disagrees. But if that's the reason Izumi expelled them, then that means that she isn't disappointed. She doesn't hate them for doing what they did… Good. Ed doesn't know what he'd do if she did hate them.

Feigning a cough, Hughes spoke up. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes! Nice to meet you! And…" Hughes reached into his coat and whipped out two laminated photos. "They aren't here but this is my wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elysia! Aren't they the cutest?" Ed leaned in, trying to get a good look at the pictures. Mustang felt his aggravation rise. "My lovely Gracia is the sweetest. I don't know wha--! _Argh_!" Hughes rubbed the area of his head in which Mustang hit. "How rude…" 

Shaking their heads, four men who stood off to the side spoke up. "I'm Heinkel." The buff blond said.

"Darius." The beefy, tanned man huffed.

"I'm Jerso." The man with dreadlocks waved.

"And I'm Zampano." The skinnier blond with glasses nodded.

Ed sighed, "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Nice to meet ya." 

Al, despite being a suit of armour, somehow made himself seem cute and innocent. "I'm Alphonse Elric! Ed's younger brother. It's nice to meet you all." 

"..." Denny stared incredulously. "Wait -- younger brother!?" 

Al sighed as he held Ed by his waist. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD! LEMME GO, AL!" Denny jumped behind Armstrong, a grin on his face that somehow portrayed both anxiety and teasing. 

"Sorry." 

Shaking her head, Winry glared at Ed, "Shut it, Ed." She smiled sweetly at everyone. Seeing that his little brother was now calm(er), Al let him go. "I'm Winry Rockbell. Ed's automail mechanic. Nice to meet you!" Flowers. Flowers radiated off of her. Al would blush if he could.

A tan woman with long, brown hair smiled, "I'm Rose. I come from Liore, the land of the Sun God, Leto." She frowns when she hears a scoff.

"There is only one God, and it is not yours." They turned their heads to a man standing off alone. He seemed calm but Ed could just about make out the intense glare behind his sunglasses. And the guys from central were glaring right back. What was Ed missing? 

Rose grimaces, "We all have our beliefs - I ask that you respect them." 

Ed looks to Al, "Liore? We're supposed to go there next week, right Al?" He nods before looking back at the glaring competition. Geez. First the Xingese and now them?

"Umm…" Al pipes up, shyly raising his hand like he was in school. "So what's your name?" 

"I don't have a name." His voice was gruff and screamed aloof. Something about him made Winry feel sad. She bowed her head, silently wondering why he made her feel that way. "The military has a name for me. Call me that." 

Hughes sighed, "We call him Scar. For obvious reasons." Al eyed the huge scar on his face and questioned exactly how he got that. Of course, he kept his questions to himself. Asking him outright would be rude. As an extra detail, Al did see him the side-eye Xiao Mei a good couple times. Perhaps… Al forced down a laugh. Nope. He wouldn't laugh at the scary man. Or rather… _Scar_ -y man… Hehe…

They looked over to a rather fashionable man and -- _fuck_. Those leather pants and the _fucking_ \-- NO! NO, ED! It's not the time for a goddamn sexuality crisis! "'Sup." And _great_ , even his voice is... _Mmhhh!_ **[** **1]** Al looked down at his brother. His shoulders were shaking and his face was all scrunched up. He found himself wondering what this man did to earn Ed's anger. "I'm Greed. I'm a homunculus." 

Ed and Al sputtered. Sheska tilted her head. "Homunc…" 

She was cut off by the two brothers. "Homunculus!" In an instant, they were examining his body, moving his head and arms as the others watched in confusion and amusement. "How is that -- Is that even -- I thought they --" Their voices overlapped, obvious excitement in them. Hughes smiled as they finally acted like children. They turned to each other. Ed had a massive grin on his face whilst Al had sparkles in his eyes. "I KNOW!" 

Greed raised an amused eyebrow. "You know what homunculi are? That's a surprise. Few people know about us." He grinned and Ed could see his sharp teeth and _fuck_. That's just bullying. 

"Mind explaining?" Mustang inquired, hand on his hip. 

Al turned to Mustang, buzzing with childish excitement. "They're artificial humans made from a philosopher's stone!" The Xingese guests perked up, Ling cracking his eyes to reveal black irises and _God_ \-- he looked good. But no. We won't think about that today. "They're apparently immortal but no one's ever succeeded in creating one!" 

Greed waved his hands dismissively. "We're not immortal." Ling deflated, as did Mei and the other two. "We have a limited amount of regenerations. Kill us enough times and we do die." 

Ed's ears perked up. "Wait... 'We'? There are more of you?" He pressed. Greed smirked wearily. 

"Geez. You're lively." Taking his arm back, Greed crossed his arms, smirking all the while. "There are five more. Haven't seen them in a few hundred years though." 

Ling smirked. "So, what you're saying is that you can live for hundreds of years as long as you don't get killed much?" Next to him, Mei gasped. She shot a glare at Ling, and this time he glared back. 

"Yup!" Greed says, popping the 'p'. "Good luck making one, though." 

Ed's eyebrows furrowed. "But... How can you get seven philosopher stones? Can you make it?" 

"You can." A man says. Ed turns his head. "I'm Doctor Marcho... I researched the philosopher stone when I was with the military." 

Armstrong's eyes lit up in recognition. "Doctor Marcho! It's truly a pleasure to see you once again!" Marcho staggered back.

"L-likewise."

Ed pressed him on the stone, determination alit in his eyes. "How'd you make it? I assume that you need some sort of alchemical circle and resources to make it..." 

Marcho looked at him with fearful eyes. "I-I can't tell you... It's far too dangerous!" 

Greed laughed. "Oh yeah, I agree." Ed looked at him. "Even for a sacrifice, it's super dangerous." 

"Sacrifice...?" Ed mumbled. What the hell had he done this time? Well, either way, he was pretty sure that he could trust everyone in the room. Truth wouldn't bring someone working to overpower them. "Whatever!" He finally yells. "Let's just watch this shit!" Ed fell back into one of the many couches. He feels a weight pull the couch down and looks next to him to see Ling smiling at him. 

Shit. Yep. He's gay. Or bi. At least.

Ed looks away and sees Hughes grinning at him knowingly. He feels a vein pop. Of course, the family man knows. Why wouldn't he? Ed looks at the other couches and sees Mustang and Riza seated next to each other, Havoc to Riza. He and Hughes share a look. 

Mustang glares at Ed and Hughes as they smirk at him, fighting down a blush. Screw them. He'll court-martial Ed. He'll get Hughes fired. He swears he will. 

Al sits next to Ed's couch. He's slightly peeved that Ling is in the way of his brother, but at least he's not in anyone's way. And he's also sitting next to Winry, so that's a plus.

As everyone settles down, the screen (as Truth called it) flickers on.


	2. Episode 1

**Central was shown at a distance, dots of light in the streets due to the night time status. The scene fades to show a transmutation circle being drawn. Eerie music plays in the background. It shows Isaac MacDougall's face before the camera pulls out of the alley and flies up to show central.**

**Roy Mustang's voice rings out, "The Freezing Alchemist?"**

The viewers jump. Roy blinks in confusion before sticking his hands up. "I didn't say anything. Don't look at me like that."

Ed frowns, placing a hand on his chin, "It makes sense, actually. Words also play a part in what we do. Even something small like greeting some passerby could affect the course of the entire future. I believe this phenomenon is called the Butterfly Effect. Step on a butterfly in the past, the entire future changes in some way." 

Al nods. "Mm. This way we can avoid everything. Not just the actions." He turns to the screen once more. "Still, I've never seen or heard of anything like this. It's like a theatre in a small box." 

Humming, Riza smiles, "I've never been to a theatre. I wonder if this is what others see. Just in person." Havoc leans back, a content smile on his face. That's a nice way of putting it. 

**Isaac's face was shown as a picture in the corner of a report.**

**"Yes. He has infiltrated central."**

Ed scoffs. "From the uniform, I'd say he was always in Central." 

Hughes smirks in amusement. "You know, Edward, I'd have to agree with you." 

Shifting awkwardly, Ed looked at the man, "I prefer Ed. People who call me 'Edward' are usually out to kill me." In response, Hughes let out a boisterous laugh and ruffled Ed's hair, much to his annoyance.

**The shot changed to show King Bradley standing by a map of Central.**

Ling frowned, "Who's that?" Ed snorted as if he said something funny. He tilted his head, "Was it something I said?" 

Ed shook his head with a slight grin, "Nah. Just the first time I saw him, I asked the exact same question and got called an idiot." 

Hughes chuckled softly, "He's the Fuhrer, or well, the leader. Fuhrer King Bradley." 

**"I'd like you to take command of his capture, Colonel Roy Mustang." It showed Roy as he stood in front of the door.**

**"Yes, sir."**

Olivier scoffed. "Eager." 

Roy smirked, "But of course, why would I not want to do my job?" The two share a heated glare. Riza and Miles sigh in exasperation. Whilst they both questioned their commander's hotheadedness, neither were regretting their decision to work under them. 

Rolling his eyes, Ed sunk into the couch. "I agree with the General." He says, careful of the tone he used regarding her title. "My little respect for you is the only thing keeping me from laughing in your stupid face." 

Ling laughs and it's like music to Ed's ears - holy crap. "I wouldn't peg you for the type to respect higher-ups, Ed." 

"He's not," said Al, a hint of a smirk in his voice. 

Ed gasps dramatically. "I can't believe it…!" He pushes against Hughes who was biting his lips together to keep in a laugh. "Betrayal! At its finest!" Al stares at Ed whilst Ling laughs. Hughes lets out little snickers, not able to contain the entirety of his laughter.

Izumi sighs, "Can we continue? Or do you want to continue this little act?" 

**"I'm thankful you were in Central at this time," Bradley says. "I can leave this to you without reservation." Roy makes a sound of agreement and bows. "Oh, and that boy is here as well."**

Ed growls. " _Boy!?_ I have a name for a reason, goddammit!" 

Havoc grins, hands on his head. "Calm down, Chief. 'S not like he's lyin'. You are a kid." 

Ed huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back. Rose blinks. "Wait. How old are you, Edward?" 

Grumbling, he looked at her. "It's Ed. And I'm fifteen." 

Al perked up. "I'm fourteen." 

Sheska piped in. "Even though I know who's older, the height difference is still really off-putting." Ed ground his teeth, a dark aura emanating from him. Even though Ling has only known Ed for about ten minutes now, he knows exactly what's going to happen and throws his arm across Ed's chest. As he does so, Ed is pushing himself up.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PI--!?" Ed's stomach hits Ling's arm. He chokes, falling back onto the sofa. "Wh-What the hell…?" Of course. He didn't stutter even one time when talking to Truth - the thing that still haunts his dreams - and now he stutters. 

"Sorry, Ed." Ling smiles happily. "But I don't believe that Ms Sheska spoke up to insult you." 

Groaning, Ed gives up and stays lying on the couch, head tilted up in an awkward manner to watch. "Fine. Let's just get on with this."

**Roy looks up. "Utilise him to your liking."**

Havoc, Denny and Lan Fan all choke. Hughes smirks deviously, "Wow, Roy." He turns to his friend. "You got permission to use a kid. How does that feel?" 

Ed falls off the couch. Al yells out. Winry's face flushes red. Ling freezes. Rose's eyes widened. And they all shared one common thought that was voiced by Mustang. 

"What the hell, Hughes!?" 

Riza hides her face in her palms as Havoc laughs next to her. 

Izumi growls, "You better watch yourself." She walks up to Ed and places a hand on the boy's back. He pushed himself up slightly, murmuring like there was no tomorrow. 

"What the hell… That's just -- No. He -- I. J -- Wha--?" From then on, it was incoherent mumbling as he stumbled over words. 

Whilst Hughes laughed, Mustang grabbed his collar and shook him back and forth. "There are children in the room! How could you!?" He paused and brought Hughes to his face. "Imagine if Elysia was here!" 

That gets the man to cease his laughter. 

But Havoc is still laughing. And by now, he's grasping his sides, tears pricking his eyes. Riza, after finally calming her raging blush, looks at the man with a sharp glare. However, it does nothing. 

Lan Fan pats Ling's shoulder as he reboots. Fu sighs. He really has his work cut out for him. 

Rose slaps herself in the face repeatedly - whether to knock herself out of her dazed state or to disguise her blush, she did not know. But it worked in both cases. 

Winry unsystematically rubs her hand on Al's helmet as they both try to remember how to function. Because they needed to kill Hughes as soon as possible. 

Meanwhile, Izumi is still trying to get Ed out of his little funk. 

Maria deadpans. She turns to Hughes. "I think you broke him." To her lack of surprise, he simply laughs.

"Sorry - sorry!" There's not even the slightest bit of an apology in those words. Mustang drops the man and storms back to his couch.

Havoc, finally getting over his laughter, breathes heavily. He wipes the tears of laughter in his eyes and massages his jaw. "Crap -- my cheekbones hurt."

Riza's eye twitches. "Maybe you should refrain from laughing about paedophilia." That earns a small chuckle from Havoc which leaves her dumbfound on how anyone could find it funny.

"Well," Havoc starts, "even if Boss did that to Chief, I'm sure we'd all band together to arrest 'im." 

Fuery sighs, pushing his glasses up to hide his blush, "I'm not going to argue there."

Breda snorts, "Pretty sure that Hawkeye would argue against that."

"I would," Riza says, eyes closed. And as calm as can be, she adds, "If the Colonel were to do that, he'd be full of holes and bleeding out before the cuffs reach him." 

Mustang bristles, "Well then, it's a good thing the idea has never crossed my mind. And now that it's being presented - thanks Hughes -" he glares, "I'm thoroughly repulsed." 

All the while, Ed is still rebooting. Izumi feels a vein pop. "SNAP OUT IT, YOU IDIOT!" And for the first time, the people in the room see the infamous Izumi kick. Ed cries out as he hits the couch that had Scar, Mei, Xiao Mei and Fuery. 

"What the hell!?" He yells but cowers as Izumi cracks her knuckles. "W-Wait! I'm sorry!" Mustang watches with a mix of amusement and pity as Izumi tosses Ed back to the floor in front of his couch. 

Ling's eyebrows furrowed, his smile straining. "What the hell is going on?" He goes to ask Al but falters when he sees his armour shaking like crazy. The action knocks Winry out of her state. 

"Al!?" She yells. "What's wrong!?" 

"That reminds me…" Izumi glares at Al, causing him to jolt. "ALPHONSE ELRIC!" She grabs his chest plate and flips him over, just about missing the couch with Maria, Denny and Rose. The mentioned three scream in shock and fear. "YOU IDIOTS SURRENDERED YOURSELVES TO THE MILITARY, HUH!?" 

Al shakes his head like crazy. "Nononono! I didn't! It was only brother!" 

Ed gasps, his hand leaving his abdomen, "You traitor!" 

Izumi's glare turns to Ed. "So -- _you_ became a dog of the--" She pauses. She throws up blood. It's not just Ed and Al who freak out. 

"Teacher!" 

Mei jumps up. "Are you okay!?" Izumi smiles at her, blood staining her chin, and offers her reassurances. 

"I'm fine. I've been like this for a long time." 

Mei frowned. "That doesn't make it okay…" She scans over Izumi's body. "Throwing up blood like that typically means that your organs pertaining to your stomach have been damaged…" 

Izumi glances at her abdomen and places a hand on it. "You're well informed…" Marcho stares in curiosity. Her organs must be a mess if it's been like this for years. He wondered what kind of injury caused such a thing. "Well, I'm sure the source of my throwing up blood will be revealed. Let's continue watching for now." She glares at Ed. "We'll talk later."

 **"Fuhrer King Bradley, by** **_boy_ ** **, do you mean…?"**

**The screen flashes to Bradley for a split second before panning back to Roy. "Yes. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."**

Rose frowned. "How many children are in the military?" 

Falman sighed. "Only one - it's Chief here. But we get so many teen applicants because Ed became one at twelve." 

Ed frowned, pulling himself onto the couch. "They're idiots. I was only able to join 'cause I'm a genius." 

Ling smirked in amusement, "Really? You don't seem the type." 

Ed deadpanned, "Kinda have to be a genius to do alchemy." 

**The scene changed to show Ed's face, the moon shining behind him. "Geez. The Colonel is such a slave driver."**

Breda raised a brow, "Gotta agree with Chief here." 

Havoc sighed dramatically, "Same."

"Mm. I agree." Falman states, rubbing his neck.

"Me too," Fuery grumbled, kneading his eyes.

Riza nods. "Me three." 

Mustang choked then bowed his head in despair. "My most trusted men… Turning their backs on me like this…" 

"Can't blame 'em." Ed grinned, relishing in Mustang's little crisis. Olivier shared the feeling, smirking at the young Colonel. "I've seen their workload, you damn sadist." 

Hughes snickered at his friend. Mustang heard and glared at him. "You're no better, you pest!" 

**Al was shown, directly facing the screen. "And we'd just bought a train ticket to Liore, too. Guess we're going to have to cancel that."**

Rose frowned, hunching in on herself. "You've been given a mission to Liore?" Ed nodded. "But, why? Did we do something?"

Al shakes his head. "It'll be explained… Probably." Winry sighed.

**It zoomed out to show Al standing on the roof next to Ed whilst Ed pushed himself up. "Well, nothing we can do."**

Denny hummed, "How and why are you on the roof?" 

Ed shrugged. "Dunno how. We have many different methods." Ling's smile turned into an amused smirk. "Like fire escapes, or climbing the wall, or jumping across buildings." He rolled his shoulder and cracked his neck. "Most of the time, I do it 'cause it's relaxing. And we like seeing the stars."

"And -" Greed raised an eyebrow. "All the other times?"

Al's the one to answer. "Someone's trying to kill brother and me."

"Heh~" Greed sings, a grin on his face. Ed has to look back at the TV before anyone catches him blush.

**"Let's get this over with quick, Al."**

**"Alright, Brother."**

**The scene changes to show an alleyway. A whistle was blown three times, the first longer than the last two. Isaac is shown running, a cape draped over him. Two police officers spotted him, guns aimed. "There he is! That way! Stop! If you don't…"**

Olivier growled. "Why don't they shoot him already? They don't need to kill him, just put a bullet through his leg and arm." 

Mustang sighed, "Lay off - officers are not as experienced in these situations. And from the looks of it, he joined after the Ishvalan War." 

Scar grimaced at the mention of the event that ruined his life. Winry frowned and looked away, silently mourning the loss of her parents. 

**Isaac brought his arm in front of him, the carved alchemical circle lighting up. It showed the two men before a blast of ice stabbed into them and knocked them away. Just before Isaac ran out of the alley, the ice melted, water falling to the floor.**

**It showed his perspective as he bolted down the alley, progressing towards two officers. One of them fired without hesitation, but Isaac simply ducked and grabbed his arm. Blue lights emitted from the area Isaac grabbed.**

**The other man was shown, staring in horror as his friend froze over.**

Mei grimaced. What a cruel way to die… Hypothermia is bad on its own. To die from being frozen over in less than a second. It would be an onslaught of cold and hot. It wouldn't just be freezing cold. There would be all sorts of burns on his body. Freezer burns, at that, which are worse than normal burns.

**The man gasped and looked at Isaac with wide eyes before his hand grabbed the man's face. It shows Isaac's cold eyes as steam appeared, producing from the screaming man. When he let go, the man hit the floor with a dull thud.**

Rose flinched at the sound. It was as if he was an empty shell or some sort of statue. She couldn't and didn't want to, imagine dying like that.

**"Freezing and boiling. Both attributes of water." As soon as he said that, the screen panned up to show a sparkle in the night sky. Not a second later, the sparkle was revealed to have been caused by a metal spear rapidly approaching him.**

**Just before it struck Isaac, he leapt back with a grunt and wide eyes. A small spark of blue lightning was shown as the spearhead embedded itself into the ground. Issac's dull eyes narrowed. "Alchemy…"**

Scar feels his eye twitch. How he despised alchemy - the science that massacred his own kind. It caused only pain. The very premise of this rogue alchemist shows that. Though he has to admit, he was surprised that an alchemist, commonly referred to as a dog of the military, is going against the military. One of the three taboos assigned to an alchemist.

Ed held back a smirk, recognising that make of alchemy. How could he not? It was his own, after all. He was about to make his dramatic entrance.

Denny whistled. "That's some great accuracy." Ed hid a grin.

**Isaac gasped. The screen changed to show someone walking past the red, bony hand belonging to one of the soldiers. "What a nasty thing to do…"**

"Oh…" Winry blinked. She'd recognise that voice from a mile away. She looked at Ed to see him looking excited - like a child. It isn't a bad thing. Ed hasn't really had the chance to act his age. In forever. 

Al also recognised the voice. After all, it's a voice he's with since he was born. Literally. And if he wasn't there, Al would be imagining him there. That's just how it went with him and brother. They had a minor separation issue. They could stand to be apart, but not for long. Al was excited to see his brother appear on the screen. Maybe he himself would be there too? 

**Isaac was shown with a smirk. He huffed, "In order to do great things, sacrifices must be made." His eyes widened as he grinned crazily. "It's what's known as equivalent exchange!"**

Scar found himself scowling. He wondered morbidly if that was how all alchemists think. It was how they acted in the Ishvalan War. Then again, they might as well have been mindless machinery working for the government.

Scowling, Ed bit back a growl. "There's no way you can call that equivalent exchange!" Next to him, Ling was surprised. He knew that Ed had some anger issues - that's not what shocked him. It was the earnest nature of his words and the morality of Ed himself.

**The screen showed Edward Elric walking out of the darkness, slowly advancing towards Isaac with an angry look on his face. "There's no way you can call that equivalent exchange!"**

Mustang snorted. Ed quickly set a glare on him. "Shut up, bastard!" 

"Fullmetal." Mustang raised a hand, a frown on his lips. "You really need to stop calling me a bastard." 

Havoc grinned. "Why's that, boss?" He looked at him. "It seems to be the building block for yours and the chief's relationships." At his confused and somewhat sceptical look, Havoc continued. "Your father-son relationship, that is." 

"Eh!?" Ed yelled, shooting up. Mustang looked heavily offended, eyes wide and mouth agape. Havoc and Riza held back their childish giggles. "O-Oi!" Then, much to Mustang's horror, Ed thought about it. "Well, you're a better figure than that asshole, so…" 

Al bristled. He knows that Ed doesn't like their father, but he wished that he was less vocal about it. It wasn't really fair. Because Al loves his father and absolutely wants to meet him, regardless of whether or not he abandoned them. He must have had a good reason. No one would just leave their family without reason.

Mustang forced down the blood rushing to his cheeks. "Dammit…" He quickly glared at Havoc before looking at Ed. "Don't get any ideas, Fullmetal." 

His words seemed to have snapped Ed out of his muttering. He glared viciously. "I'm not!" Al didn't know if he could trust that. "Maybe you shouldn't get any ideas about me getting ideas, Colonel Bastard!" 

Mustang scowled. "Who says I'm getting ideas? I'm just warning you that you shouldn't get any ideas. So stop getting ideas that I'm getting ideas that you're getting ideas!" 

Denny felt smoke pour out of his ears. "That makes - no sense." 

Olivier felt her annoyance slowly rise. "Ignore those buffoons." She turned her head to the screen, teeth grinding together. "Just watch this thing so we can leave this place." 

**He clapped his hand, blue alchemical lightning dancing around his hands. Ed grabs the spear he'd thrown. The lightning passed through the spear as it morphed into a metal, spiked bat.**

Olivier smirked. "No alchemical circle…?" She looked at Ed. "Colour me mildly impressed, boy."

Ed bit back a remark about being called a boy and nodded. This lady gave off a violent aura - that akin to his teacher, who was… Ed turned to look at Izumi …fuming. She was pissed. Her eye was twitching with her eyebrows furrowed. Her hand was gripping her arm tightly, nails digging into her skin. Ed quickly looked away. He really didn't need her to beat the living shit out of him.

Greed watched, interest peeking. He'd heard about the abilities of the sacrifices. They could perform alchemy without the necessary alchemical circle. Hearing it was something. Witnessing it was something else. It seemed almost magical, like in those weird books some people write.

**Ed swung it to point the tip at him, a small design that looked like a mini, angry version of him branded on it.**

Mei snickered. Ed twitched. He was pissed that she was laughing, but she was just a kid. Younger than everyone in the room. He wouldn't very well get angry at her for finding his admittedly horrendous designs funny. 

Ling watched as Ed tensed and then fell back onto the couch. As he said before, he's only known Ed for less than half-an-hour. And he doesn't even really know him. But Ling expected him to go ballistic at Mei. To see him let it go was a shock. Perhaps Ed had a hidden soft side underneath that ball of anger. It was quite cute. 

Greed sighed. "You need help…" Ed flushed and looked at the homunculus. "Both fashion-wise and designing-wise." 

Now, Ed knew that his designs were horrible. His fashion choices were questionable, at least in his opinion. **[1]** And he wasn't about to deny someone like Greed. So huffed and he looked at him. "Are you offering?" 

Mustang looked mildly shocked. Mostly because he always thought that Ed was oblivious to his horrendous style. Every time he brought it up, Ed had always cursed and demanded that he shut the hell up.

Greed raised an eyebrow, grinning with impossibly sharp teeth. "Well, if you insist." 

Both Ed and Ling turned away from Greed, trying to act as if they weren't affected by that smirk that was all teeth.

**Isaac stared with wide eyes. "Without even a transmutation circle…"**

**Ed glared. "You can't afford to be so surprised!" He rushed in. The screen showed Isaac getting ready to dodge a run. Before Alphonse Elric came behind him and aimed a punch to the side of his head.**

Ed whooped with a grin on his face. "Go, Al!" 

Winry joined in, punching the air. "There he is!" 

Despite not changing at all, Al gave off the vibe that he was both embarrassed and happy. Even his helmet seemed to smile sheepishly, even though it didn't change at all. Winry found it very adorable. 

Then, Ed had a look of confusion. "Why did no one react to me on screen?" Hughes chuckled while Ling snorted. "Seriously. They reacted to Colonel and Al, but all they did was laugh at me!" 

Ling couldn't help but find his confusion cute. Even as Ed huffed and crossed his arms angrily, Ling thought it was all cute.

**Isaac just about bent his back to dodge the swipe. This is apparently what Ed and Al were aiming for. Ed dashed in and struck down with his weapon. Isaac ended up blocking it with his gauntlets.**

Denny hissed. "Geez! You know that could have killed him, right?"

"Actually," Ed starts, still peeved that no one reacted to his entrance, "I don't. This is the future. Either way, I can control the strength I use. I can hold back just enough to knock him out and not kill the asshole."

Mei seemed shocked. "You actually know how much strength is needed to knock someone out without causing serious injuries?" It was a surprise to see Ed nod. It wasn't often that someone actually cared enough. Usually, they did whatever they felt like without thinking of the consequence. Only medics like herself would stop to think about that. Even with alkahestery, she was always careful with the amount of chi she used for her attacks.

Ed rolled his head. "I studied a lot of medical alchemy. Al too. Plus, neither of us want to kill anyone, so…" Al nodded and explained that their father left behind medical textbooks.

Scar found their ambitions ridiculous. These two boys joined the military and yet they refuse to kill. It was foolish. Whoever thought that bringing such a young child into the military is foolish. Ed and Al seemed innocent. The former might have eyes that seem far too old, but both are still young children of the age of fourteen and fifteen.

Mei ran forward to them and seated herself between Ed and Ling. Al found himself slowly getting more annoyed by the second. First Ling got in the way, and now Mei is furthering that distance. Meanwhile, Hughes looks thrilled that such a young girl is sitting near him, probably due to her height resembling Elysia's.

Ed looked slightly uncomfortable as Mei stared up at him. "What else do you know?" She asks, eyes full of innocence.

Flushing lightly, Ed pats her head. "I'll tell you later. When we take a break or something." Mei seems to accept this as she turns her head to the screen with a blinding smile.

**Isaac pushed the bat away with a loud grunt. As Al's hand came down to grab at him, Isaac rolled away. He kicked up, hitting Al's armour with a loud clang. Al gasped as he stumbled back. Ed reacted immediately after, swinging at his chest. However, Isaac threw his arm up to block the attack and pressed his hand against Ed's right one.**

Hughes' body straightened up with a gasp. A quick glance to his side showed that Mei and Ling looked just as startled while Ed, Al and Winry seemed relaxed. 

Well, Winry looked slightly annoyed with a miniature glare thrown to Ed. Mustang and his little crew also seemed relaxed with Havoc and Breda grinning, and Feury and Falman sighing with a smile and a shake of their heads. Riza herself looked amused and Mustang hadn't changed a single bit. 

He looked around, alarmed. Izumi seemed the same, except that her fingers were digging into her arms. Rose looked frightened with her hands tensed around her knees. The three from Briggs didn't seem to be concerned in the slightest. 

Hughes sort of expected that with their survival of the fittest motto. 

Lan Fan seemed mildly alert while Fu wasn't bothered at all. Poor Sheska was freaking out, her mouth opening and closing. Marco looked ready to run to Ed's aid. Maria's eyes were wide open while Denny leaned forward with a sharp gasp. Armstrong tensed up, eyes widening some. 

Heinkel, Darius, Jerso and Zampano were all apathetic. The same went for Scar though his eyes narrowed some. Greed smirked with a slight scoff and leaned back, relaxed.

Hughes really wondered why none of Ed's closest friends was worried that this guy who could freeze Ed's innards or boil them until they evaporated was touching Ed. Then, he looked back at the screen.

**Blue, alchemical lights sparked around Ed's wrist. Ed instantly pulled away with a yell. Issac stared in disbelief. "What!?"**

Mei squealed lightly. "Th-That's not possible!" She turned to Ed in disbelief. "Any water should ha-ha-have evaporated or have frozen over! Un-Unless…" Her eyes widened in realisation. "You have…?" She didn't finish. Honestly, she wasn't all too sure that she could. If she was right, then there has to be some sort of story behind it. 

Winry glared. "That better have not messed it up, Ed! Or you'll have hell to pay!" 

Ed glared. "It's clearly not my fault if it did, you mechanical freak! And my arm doesn't feel weird, so it's fine!" 

Ling found himself confused. What exactly was he talking about? And what does Winry being a 'mechanical freak', as Ed puts it, have to do with anything? 

**Al slammed down on him. Isaac quickly moved his arms up to block him. "Impossible!" He grits out as he tosses Al over himself.**

Ed laughs, which really should be illegal, Ling believes. Al looks over to Ed. Once again, Ling can practically see the pout, even though Al is in that heavy armour. "It's not funny, brother!" Al yells. To his right, Winry giggles. Ling finds it ever so amusing that Al doesn't lash out at her. 

"I digress, little brother." Ed grins and Ling can't take his eyes off. 

**"Any water in there should have boiled!" He yells.**

**The screen shows Ed as he holds his arm over his head.**

Ling's eyes zero in on the metallic grey under his ruined coat. "Oh…" He drawls. It makes sense. His footsteps sound uneven, so one of his legs must be like his arm.

**Ed glared, "You ruined my coat, you know…" The screen panned to show his steel prosthetic arm in the wreckage of red cloth.**

"Good." Greed huffs. As much as a sacrifice is worth, his fashion sense isn't worth a single cen. Or even a quarter of a cen. 

Mustang face-palmed. "Of course, you're worried about the coat…"

Ed blinked, genuine confusion in his face. "What else is there to be worried about? It's not like there's anything to damage."

Izumi's teeth ground together. "So that was your price… I had a feeling, but this confirms it…" She hated it. She hated that she wasn't able to stop them or even warn them efficiently. And because she wasn't able to do either, they paid the price. 

Rose gasped, her hand shaking over her mouth. "You… You have a-a metal arm…?"

Ed sighed and shrugged off both jackets (how is he not boiling?). They watched as he brought up his automail arm. "I have a leg too."

Al yelled out. "Brother! That's a spoiler!"

Winry giggled once more. "Al, this isn't a play or a book." 

Meanwhile, Ling was not looking at the steel prosthetic. Nope - he was looking at Ed's _really_ toned arm. And if he looks carefully enough, he can see the edging of a six-pack. Really, Ling should not be thinking about Ed's really hot body. He should be thinking about Ed's brain and if he holds information about the Philosopher's Stone. 

Mei gasped. She looked at the scars and the bolts drilled into Ed's bones. The scarring is heavier than it should be. There's more than normal. "Edward…" She mumbled, eyes wide in a sudden realisation. "How long was your recovery time…?" 

Ed looked away. "It'll be mentioned… I think…" Mei grimaced. He obviously rushed it. His answer said it all. 

Hughes frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you lose them, Ed?" 

Ed contemplated his answer. He didn't know whether or not to tell the truth. On one hand, if Truth brought them here, then they're probably all trustworthy. But, it's a sensitive topic. To both him and to Al. He rubs his neck. "Doesn't matter." He settles with. "It'll probably be shown…" And if Truth was telling the truth, then he'll be going through the pain of losing his limbs all over again. He really hopes that Al won't feel any pain. 

**Isaac was shown, eyes wide. "Automail…"**

"Yup." Al sings. "That's how they all react." Ed glares. "What?" He asks, slight aggravation in his voice. "It's true, right? For some reason, everyone acts as if automail is the rarest thing ever." 

Winry huffs. "Even when there's a whole valley dedicated to automail." She sighed longingly. "I want to go there~!" 

Ed clicked his tongue. "Automail freak." 

**Ed was shown as he tore his jacket off, Al rising up behind him.**

Izumi hums in amusement. "A Flamel, huh?" Ed shifts, somewhat embarrassed as Al giggles in amusement. "Seems I made a lasting impression on you, Ed." 

Ed forced down a scowl. "Why do you think I never told you about joining the military?" Izumi's eyes twitched at the reminder. She'll have to punish the brat later. When they have a break. Preferably before he speaks with that girl, Mei.

A shiver passes down Ed's spine. He recognises the cause. It's his teacher - his former teacher, anyway. She's gonna beat the crap out of him.

**The screen showed Isaac. "The skill of a gifted alchemist," it panned over to Ed's faux forearm, also glazing over the pocket watch, "one who doesn't use transmutation circles, and with a metal right arm…" He recounts. His face is shown. "You are…" Ed's glaring face is shown, "the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric."**

"Whoop!" Havoc cheers. "There he is!" 

"Chief! Chief! Chief!" Breda joins in, pumping his fist in the air.

Roy smirks. "Finally." 

Ed snaps. "What d'you mean, finally!? I appeared twenty seconds ago! Which was actually five minutes in here 'cause of the talking!" 

Roy smirks in that condescending manner. "You should be grateful you were even given a reaction, Fullmetal." 

"Shuddup!" Ed scowls. "The only reaction you got was surprise! Don't get so cocky!" 

His eye twitches. "What was that…?" Mustang strains.

Riza huffs. "He is not wrong, Sir. We were surprised that your voice was carried over.* 

"Ack--!" 

**A title card appeared, "Episode One: 'Fullmetal Alchemist'"**

**Issac's back was shown as he pointed to Al. "Not you?"**

"Bastard…" Ed growled, his hand clenched into a fist in front of him. 

**Al scratched his helmet. "Oh, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse."**

**Isaac's head dropped. "This runt?"**

"Bastard!"

Mustang smirked in amusement. Fullmetal was always so easy to tease with his height complex. 

**A vein popped in Ed's head. "Who's a puny runt!?"**

"I'm pretty sure he's referring to you, Edward." Mustang jabbed. To his side, Riza sighed. 

"Shut up, bastard!" Ed yelled, face contorted in anger. "At least I'm not useless in the rain!" 

Ling snorted. Mustang bristled. "What was that…?" He scoffed. "At least I can swim!" 

"Don't make fun of my disability!" Ed huffed. "If you had automail, you'd be useless in both rain and in a kiddies pool!" 

"Shut up." Olivier glared as she clenched her hand around the armrest. "Or I'll make you." 

Both of them tensed before reluctantly sitting down. But only after glaring at each other one last time. 

**Ed's perspective was shown as he clapped his hands together and pressed it against the ground. The wall around them morphed, extending outward to trap Isaac.**

**The screen zoomed in on Isaac's surprised and squished face. "To think that the man they call the Fullmetal Alchemist is just a little child…!"**

Ed growled. "Fucking asshole…! How dare he call me little…!" Ling held back a laugh. While his little complex with his small stature, Ling didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger. Not yet, anyway. He wasn't at the right level of friendship to do that. Right now, they're acquaintances. He needs to find some way to get closer to Ed. Because he wants to piss him off. Nothing more, nothing less.

In the back of his mind, he silently berates himself for being so stubborn.

**Ed fumed as he clapped his hands and placed his right on against the wall, "Don't call me little!" A concrete hand was shown slamming against Isaac. He was launched back with the rubble.**

**Al stared blankly, Ed panting heavily in anger next to him. "I don't think he was talking about your height, brother."**

Winry smiled. Al was always the pacified one out of the brothers. He always looked at the logical side of things and never let his emotions control him. Even before the whole incident. "Hey, Al." Al looks at her. "Remember when we pranked Ed?" 

Ed choked. Al sniggered. "Yeah. It was on his birthday, right?" 

Mustang smirked. "Hm? What's this?" Ed wanted to punch that look off of his face. "Please, tell us, Alphonse. Ms Rockbell."

Winey waved her hands in front of her. "Please, call me Winry."

Al seemed to smile greatly. "It wasn't that big of a prank--"

"What!?" Ed yelled, flushing. "I refused to sleep for a freaking week, Al! A week!" 

Izumi chuckled. "Ignore him, Al. Go on."

Al nodded. "Well, in the middle of the night, Winry and I decided to wake brother up with a big surprise." Winry stifled giggles just thinking about it. Ling and Mei looked very interested. Hughes leaned over, eager to know more. "So we made a mask, like stuff that you read in folklore." Ed grimaced thinking about it. 

Winry grinned. "Al hovered over Ed while I used a stick to poke at him. So, when Ed woke up…" She laughed. "He screamed like a girl."

"Shut up!" Ed blushed, burying his face in his hands. Ling gulped. He looked very cute right now. "What about the library incident!?" 

Winry yelped with a blush. "We don't talk about the library incident!"

Al laughed. "I almost forgot about that!"

"Why'd you remember!?" Winry yelled, embarrassed to hell. 

Ed grinned maliciously, his blush gone from his face. "It's hard to forget that you knocked over the bookcases like a domino!" Winry screamed. 

Denny choked. "How - How did you…?" 

Al looked giddy. "She accidentally picked up an adult magazine and reeled back in shock." 

Winry glared. "Hey, Ed." Ed looked over to her. "Remember the pond incident?" Al froze while Ed and Winry laughed viciously. 

Izumi hummed, leaning in some. "Do tell, Winry." 

Winry nodded happily. "Well, we were hanging near the river. Ed and I were having a pointless argument while Al watched happily. The usual." Al's protests fell on deaf ears. "Then, Al suddenly disappears. We spent a while looking for him. Eventually, we found him guiding some ducks into a nearby pond." 

Havoc rubs his chin. "I don't get it. What's so funny?" 

Ed grinned. "Well, the ducks wouldn't go in and Al didn't have any crumbs or bread to bait them. So--"

"No!"

"-- He threw them in." 

Maria looked horrified. "Threw, as in he picked them up and--?" She made an underhanded tossing motion.

Winry chuckled humourlessly. "Well…" She looked at Ed. "It was less like that, and more like…" Ed bawled up air into his hand and mimed throwing it harshly onto the ground.

Mei looked scandalised. "Eh!?" 

"Don't look at me…!" Al pleaded, covering himself with his gloves. At the very least, Mei thinks, he seemed embarrassed by his actions. 

Izumi smiled. "This reminds me of the river incident…" 

Al freezes while Ed pales. Winry seems interested. "What happened?"

Ed and Al yell, "Don't ask!" 

"Well," Izumi crosses her legs, a peaceful smile on her face. It sent shivers down Ed's spine and shook Al's soul. "It was a month after the trial." Havoc mouthed 'trial' at Mustang who shrugged helplessly. "We'd been training by the river. It was around sundown when we took a break. These kids started pleading for Ed and Al to play with them…"

Mustang, forgetting her hatred towards him, crossed his legs and sat back. "I'm guessing Edward scared them off?" 

"Fuck you, Colonel Bastard!" Ed yelled, face red. "I'm not that heartless!"

"Actually…" Izumi turned to Al.

Al seemed sheepish as he rubbed his helmet. "I scared them."

"What?" Riza gasped. She couldn't believe it. Al was so sweet and these stories are from before he lost his body, which would mean he wouldn't have even looked scary.

"Exactly!" Ed yelled. "Al scared them, not me!"

"How--?" Lan Fan blinked. "But Alphonse seems so sweet. How did you go about doing that?" 

Winry blinked rapidly, a futile attempt to snap out of it. Never in her life, has Al scared little kids. That's usually Ed's job. 

Al looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there, which is quite the accomplishment for someone without a body. "I think they saw me shove brother into the river…"

"Eh!?" Maria blanks. Al seemed like such an innocent boy. She couldn't imagine him shoving his brother into a river. At least, not on purpose. 

"Yeah…" Ed scowls. "For once, I didn't deserve it!" Winry blinks. At least he admitted that he deserved it every once in a while. "The kids started running up to us and completely dodged Al in favour of hiding behind me." 

Rose tilts her head. "If that is truly what happened, why did you pale?" 

Ed blushes. "I…" He grits his teeth and looks at the screen. "One of the kids pulled me into the river and started crying. So tea-- I-Izumi… forced me to walk them home…" Ling raised an eyebrow. That couldn't have been all. It didn't warrant Ed paling. Before he could ask, however, Ed spoke up again. "And their mother called me, a ten-year-old boy, a predator…" 

Mustang choked. "What--?" 

Riza dazedly rubbed his back as she tried to process what Ed had just revealed. 

"What!?" Hughes yelled. "But you were so young!" 

Ed flushed. "Well! Let's-continue-watching-so-we-can-leave!" 

**Ed froze mid-pant. Then, he brought his fist up with an angry glare. "Even if he didn't, he's still gonna pay!"**

**The screen changed to show an MP smiling at the screen. "That's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, for you!"**

"I swear…" Ed growled lowly. "If he does it, I - will - revolt…!"

**It showed the MP standing in front of Al. "Thank you very much for your assistance!"**

"I freaking knew it!"

"Four years!" Havoc yelled. "After four years, they still get it wrong!" 

Breda smirked. "Can't help it when the Chief looks like a child and his brother has armour all over." 

"Don't call me a child!" 

Ling laughed. "That's rough, Ed." 

Ed glared. "It ain't funny." For four years, people have been bowing before his little brother, mistaking _him_ for the Fullmetal Alchemist. And he understood why. Because Al was in that armour. But you'd think they'd hear about the rumours of him. Colonel Bastard didn't let up for weeks when the first one came up: _"Apparently, the Fullmetal Alchemist is a small blonde kid with two automail limbs."_ Ed vowed to find whoever started that rumour and strangle the life out of him. 

"On the contrary," Mustang smirked, amused by his subordinates' embarrassment. "It's better than being labelled a predator, is it not?" Ed flushed. He knew that Mustang would never let it go. 

Al made a noise of amusement, much to Ed's horror. Next to him, Winry was stifling her own laughter into her fist. 

"I don't get it." Rose frowned. "How have you been in the military for four years and still have your identity mistaken?" 

"Because they're all idiots!" Ed scowled. "I don't even like most of them!" He turned to Mustang and his team. "You guys are good. Apart from the Colonel." Mustang's eye twitched. 

"Glad to know how grateful you are, Fullmetal." 

**Ed was shown in the alley transmuting his coat. Al's voice sounded, "No. I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric."**

**"Okay." Ed quickly slipped his coat on his right arm and turned. He was shown peeking out of the alleyway, both arms in his coat. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Al."**

Mustang sighed. "So you _can_ apologise for being late." 

Grinning, Ed waved his hand. "'Course. I just don't to you." Next to him, Hughes snickered at his friend's expense. 

**He turned, a hand in the air. "Let's get going now."**

**Isaac was shown being taken away by the MPs as Al replied, "Geez. You're always so impatient."**

"Agreed," Izumi growled. "I thought I told you to drop that, Ed." 

Ed turned away, sweating nervously. His ex-teacher is still scary even if she can't do anything with her status. 

**A puddle was shown before Isaac's grin was. He swiftly took his glove off to show the transmutation circle drawn on it. Smirking, he fell to the side.**

**Ed turned around with a gasp. Issac was shown, palm on the puddle. The camera panned out to show the alley fill with steam.**

"Damn," Ed swore. Ignoring the tightening of his chest, he was going to get chewed out for this, he knew it. 

"..." Mustang sighed and Ed knew he was right. "Why can't MPs do their job right?" Ed tried not to show the surprise on his face. He was sure that Mustang would tell him off, and claim that he needed to be more careful with his prisoners. Especially alchemists. 

"Agreed," Olivier growled. "Central needs better soldiers all around. They look like they'd break from the slightest bit of pressure." 

Hughes… really wished he could refute that. Instead, he found himself agreeing. Compared to Briggs, Central soldiers were weak and cowardly. It wasn't much of a surprise that they allowed Isaac to escape. They weren't even being cautious around him. 

**Ed coughed at the gas filling his lungs. "Steam?"**

Ed gulped as he felt his chest tighten. This is going to be awful, especially with his track record. Seriously, how many times has he been shot or stabbed or even burnt? He's personally lost count and even Al stopped counting a while back.

Roy grimaced, glancing away. He felt Riza brush her arm against his and Havoc move slightly closer to him. A quick glance told him that Feury, Falman and Breda were just as affected as he. Even Al looked slightly tenser.

**Al shifted. "Brother! He's loose!"**

**The MPs were shown collapsed against the ground and wall while Isaac was nowhere to be seen. It showed the cuffs that were taken apart and left on the ground.**

Zampano whistled. "Wish I could do that." 

"... What? Why?" Al questioned, confusion in his tone. 

Darius groaned. "It's useful when you mess up and get held hostage by some dickhead. Also, who the hell knows how to take apart cuffs?" 

Ed raises his hand, as does Ling, Winry, Riza and Hughes. All with varying degrees of confidence. 

Mei blinks and looks up at Ling. "Why do you need to know that?" 

Ling was moderately surprised that she was talking to him. It made sense considering they had a huge rivalry going on. Maybe she didn't see the point in starting a fight over every minor thing. "I'm closer to the throne than you are, so I suppose it makes sense that you wouldn't understand. I'm oft the target of assassination attempts and have been kidnapped a few types. I learned how to escape all sorts of restraints." 

"I see…" Mei looked down, pondering. It's true that she hasn't been targeted much. In fact, she hadn't been targeted in a few years. And it wasn't a very impressive assassin. She's one of the youngest so it makes sense that they don't see her as a threat. But Ling is a lot older than her. There's no question about it - he's definitely targeted a lot more than her and by much more dangerous people. Shaking her head, she looks up to Ed. "Why did you learn?" 

Mustang smirks. "Because he's always getting kidnapped." Izumi's eyes twitched. 

"Shut up!" Ed yelled, a light flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "It's mostly your fault, bastard!" Mustang looks away, but he doesn't deny it. 

"He's right." Riza concedes. "People believe Ed is your son and end up holding him hostage to get revenge on you." 

Izumi glares. "So, you get captured a lot, is what I'm hearing…" 

Ed freezes up, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Well, they usually shoot my leg or my stomach first, so I have an excuse." 

Al sighs. "They always do it when I'm not there. Well, apart from that one time in the coffin…" 

"We don't talk about the coffin, Alphonse," Mustang warned calmly. Al nodded slowly. 

Even after so much time had passed since - nearly a year - they still freak out every now and then whenever Ed went into a coughing fit or when he'd been strangled. 

"..." Mei frowns, regretting asking Ed. "H-Hughes…" She calls out to gain the man's attention. "Why did you learn?" 

Hughes smiled, relieved for the icebreaker. "Same reason as Ed. I get kidnapped a lot for information. Because I'm in the investigation team." He sighs dramatically and pulls Gracia and Elysia's photos. "My poor Gracia and Elysia always get so worried whenever it happens. But, the longer I stay captured, the more delighted they are when I come back!" 

Mustang shakes his head fondly with just a pinch of agitation. Ed smiles widely, silently urging him to go on. Instead, Hughes turns to Riza. "How about you, Hawkeye?" 

Riza smiles slightly. "I was just taught. I've never gotten kidnapped, but it's in my arsenal for just-in-case scenarios." She turned to an unexpecting Winry. "And you?" 

Winry flushes some. "I was, um, curious and… uh… stole one of Ed's when he stopped by and dismantled it." Her voice was low. But Ed always had good hearing. 

"What!?" He yelled. "That was you!? I thought I lost it!" Ling chuckled softly as Ed complained about how Mustang sounded so condescending when he found out about Ed losing his cuffs. 

"Hey!" Winry bites back. "It was for a just cause! Do you know how many people hold grudges against you!?"

"That's why I don't spend time with you and granny, idiot!" 

"No one asked you to protect us, idiot!" 

"Do you want to get kidnapped or not!?" 

"W-Winry… Maybe you and brother should just, um, calm down…" 

"Shut it, Al!" 

"Calm down already!" Olivier demanded, silence following her words. "Get on with this ridiculous show, already. You're wasting time." 

**"Dammit! Trifle with us, will ya!?"**

**The screen faded out to show central before showing a grumpy Ed on the Colonel's couch. "Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal."**

Ed scowled. Of course, he says that. Of course. Even though it's really not his fault that the MPs didn't do their damn job. 

**"It ain't my fault that guy got away." Ed retorted, averting his eyes.**

**Roy sighed off-screen, "This is why I told you to wait. But no, you just had to go after--"**

"Shut up!" Roy smirked at Ed. "I'm sorry that I still have another mission to deal with! Get someone else to do it, bastard!" 

Riza sighed. This banger became a normal thing. Her boss just _had_ to rile Ed up at any given chance. 

**Ed froze, a somewhat guilty expression on his face. He sighed, throwing his hands up in surrender, "Yeah, yeah, all right. I'm terribly sorry."**

**The screen showed Roy at his desk, smirking fondly, while Riza Hawkeye stood at his side, eyes closed, head bowed.**

"Yeah, Riza!" Havoc cheered, throwing a fist into the air. Breda and Feury followed suit with Falman shaking his head exasperatedly. Riza smiled lightly, pretending that she wasn't about to blush. 

**"You should listen more carefully when your elders speak."**

**"Right, right…"**

**The screen panned out to show the office, Ed lax on the sofa with Al sitting across Ed, while Riza stands next to Roy with her head bowed. "Now then," Roy starts, "his name is Isaac McDougal."**

Ed huffs, still mildly annoyed that Isaac got away. "More like Issac McDouchebag…" Ling purses his lip in amusement. It was a mumble, but one that everyone on their couch heard. Hughes was even covering his mouth, holding back a snort. Mei didn't even bother, giggling under her breath. Ed didn't seem to mind her laughter though.

**"He's a former state alchemist who they call Isaac the Freezer."**

"Well, that's stupid." Winry declares, poking at Al's armour. "He clearly does more than freeze stuff." 

Al feels like smiling at her comment. He's not ashamed to admit that he is infatuated with Winry. He has been since they were young. 

**"Former?"**

**Roy stood up, "That's right." He walked to the window as he explained, pocketing his hands. "He took part in the Ishvalan war of extermination."**

Scar's fingers dug into his arms. Extermination, he said. As if they were some sort of pest or bug. It was, unfortunately, fitting. He could hardly call it a war. It was more of a one-sided massacre. 

Miles blinked, carefully schooling his expression. He'd gotten over it ages ago when he was accepted into Briggs, but it didn't mean that he wasn't affected by the war. That was his people being killed, and he could do nothing to stop it.

**Ed was shown, staring at Roy's back wordlessly.**

Mei looks up at Ed. "What are you thinking?" 

"..." He stares at the screen, "Probably filing the information away. Colonel doesn't talk about himself much." Then, with a mocking grin, "None of us do, really." 

She frowns, feeling like she's broken down a barrier that wasn't meant to be just yet. 

**"After the war," Roy continues, staring either outside the window or his own reflection, "he renounced his State Alchemist title and went on to join the anti-establishment movement."**

With a small huff, Scar cast his gaze away. He wasn't sure if he was amazed that an Amestrian actually felt guilty about the war, much less a state alchemist, or if he was mad, maybe even disappointed, that he didn't accept his sin and instead ran away. 

**Roy looked at Ed, "Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority." Ed was shown, watching him with his usual frown. "We may have to kill him, depending on the situation."**

**Ed looked away, voice smaller than usual, "I'm not about to kill anyone."**

Ling hummed. Ed has chosen quite the difficult path - choosing not to kill. Not only does it limit his strength and options, but it's also looked down upon. It's typically seen as cowardice in the military, though Ling would have to disagree.

Winry clenched her fists. She really does admire that about Ed and Al. They both had such resolve, unwilling to end a kife to get theirs back. She wonders if she would be as strong in their position. 

**"Suit yourself." Roy was quick to say though the camera didn't pan to him. "All we're after is your performance." They stared at each other. Roy was the first to break it, smirking almost teasingly and looking back at the window. "By the way, have you found any leads on getting your bodies back to normal?"**

"Fuck you." Ed groans, scowling. "Maybe if I actually had time to, then I'd have a lead!" 

Roy smirked, relishing in Ed's anger. He loved riling his subordinate up if only to remind him that Ed is still a kid at heart and hasn't lost that childish nature in him. 

**Ed froze, and then scowled. The camera panned out to show all of them, Ed yelling comedically, "You never give me any time to!"**

**The door slammed open. "Yo, Roy!" Maes Hughes was shown, hand up in the air with a jolly grin on his face.**

In the room, Mustang scowled, obviously annoyed by his best friend's appearance. Hughes himself grinned at his future counterpart. "That's me!" He excitedly pointed. "Look, right there! Me! Roy! You listening!?" 

"No." 

"How rude!" He laughed. 

Mei giggled at the display. Hughes was even more childish than herself - and she's twelve. 

**"Hell of an order you drew," Roy's agitated face was shown upfront with Ed, Al and Hughes in the background, "to take the Freezing Alchemist into custody, huh?" He closed his eyes, annoyance written into his features, "Or is this your big chance to be promoted to Central?"**

Olivier huffed, her mockery clear even if she had said nothing. Miles hides a smile of amusement at his leader's rivalry with Roy. If she caught him smiling, he would be dead. Heck, even Buccaneer was muting his laughter. 

"Climbing up the ladder…" Ling hummed. If only things were so easy in Xing. There is no hierarchy at the moment. Everyone was equal in the search for a way to retrieve a philosopher's stone or some other way to prolong the Emperor's life. A system like the military would, admittedly, be a lot better and less ruthless. 

Well, when he becomes Emperor, no one will have to worry about that sort of thing anymore.

**A thought bubbled appeared by Roy's face reading, "Here comes the pest."**

"Again, rude!" Hughes yells though there seems to be genuine anger slipping through the cracks. Even so, Roy smirks.

**Hughes jolted in shock, eyes catching onto Al and Ed. "Oh? By any chance, are you the Elric brothers?" They gave a non-committal hum. Hughes was shown enthusiastically shaking Al's hand. "Wow, it's an honour to meet the youngest State Alchemist!" Al, somehow, looked very nervous. "I'm Meas Hughes, Lt Colonel."**

Ed's face noticeably darkened. Next to him, Hughes gulped, edging away from the teen. Ling and Mei snickered at his expense. Meanwhile, Roy looked very smug and amused with a condescending smirk on his face. 

**Al stopped the hand-shaking. "Um, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse." As Hughes threw his hands in the air, the camera panned to show all three of them, Ed emitting a dark aura as he glared.**

**"What!? You're the Fullmetal Alchemist!?"**

"Hughes…" Ed glared poison while Al sighed exasperatedly. 

"Oh-kay…! I'm just gonna--" And as fast as he could, he ran to another couch with Rose, Feury and Breda on. "Don't mind me…"

Rose blinked. "You, um, ran away from… a teenager?"

Breda groans. "Don't underestimate the little gremlin." 

"OI!" 

"He can be scary when he wants to be." 

Ed glowered, hands itching to clap and morph his automail into a blade. "I'm gonna kill one of you - better pick a sacrifice…"

Hughes and Breda shared a look. Then, without a single drop of remorse, "Hughes volunteers!"

"Shame!" 

**The aura took over the entire screen, words coming out of Ed. "Don't you call me little; don't you dare!" He chanted lowly.**

Rose gulped. Feury smiled sympathetically. "See?" 

"Yeah…" 

**Roy turned around to face Hughes. "Hughes."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"If you don't need anything, go home."**

**"I will go once my business is done." A question mark appeared from Roy as he straightened up. Hughes was shown as he looked at Ed and Al, "You guys don't have a place to stay yet, right?" The two brothers were shown, confusion on the eldest's face. "So come home with me."**

**Hughes's glasses glinted as he reached into his pocket. He thrusted something out, earning a yell of shock as Ed backed up on the couch. The screen showed what the object was - a picture of his wife and daughter, Gracia and Elysia Hughes. He grinned goofily. "My wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elysia."**

"Oh my God!" Ed nearly jumped at Hughes' sudden exclamation - Mei and Winry did. He's pretty sure that Al was spooked too. "My wife and daughter are just amazing! Elysia is just adorable! And Gracia - she's so stunning!" 

Roy sighed, the very thought of Hughes' family bringing back the many hours wasted as he listened to Hughes go on and on about his wonderful wife and daughter. And with it, the agitation that grew of Riza's face as more of his paperwork piled up, though he couldn't blame some of it on his friend. 

Next to Roy, Riza smiled slyly, knowing exactly why he was sighing so exasperatedly. 

**The screen changed to show Elysia Hughes smiling up.**

Winry's heart tugged. "Oh my God, she's adorable…!" Al chuckled at her squeal. 

"Isn't she!" Hughes grinned. "My sweet Elysia is just the cutest! I could go on about her for hours." 

"Oh, don't I know it…" 

**In the next moment, Hughes appeared, rubbing his face on hers as she giggled. "Elysia!"**

**The camera panned to show Gracia Hughes smiling at them and Ed and Al looking nervous.**

"Having some trouble there?" Havoc grins teasingly. 

Al looked sheepish, "A bit… It did come out of the blue." Ed nodded wordlessly in agreement. 

**"Papa, your beard itches!"**

**"It does?" He questioned, then proceeded to repeat his actions. "Itchy itchy!" The screen showed the apartment complex, "These are our special guests, the Elric brothers!"**

**Elysia was shown, staring up at them. She pointed to Al, "So big!" Then at Ed, "So small!"**

Ed made this weird choking noise as if being force-fed garbage. If Ling had to guess, he was trying not to scream profanities about the girl in front of her father.

**Ed scowled, "Elysia, I am Edward Elric," he started, voice strained, "and this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." He clenched his fist, smiling tightly, "Understand? Younger brother."**

**Off-screen, "If you're the older one, how come you're so little?"**

**Ed fumed.**

Roy chuckled, "Hughes, I take back everything I have ever said when complaining about your family complex. Elysia is amazing." 

"Isn't she!" He gushed like a woman spreading gossip, "She is so cute and innocent - I bet you loved her at first sight!" 

Ed glared at Roy, "You've got that wrong, Hughes. You're talking about Lieutenant Hawkeye and Havoc…" 

"Ah…! Right, you are, Ed!" 

Roy's eye twitched as Riza and Havoc turned away, faces flushed somewhat. "I will not hesitate to _burn_ you the moment I get my alchemy back…"

**In the next scene, Al was shown holding him by his hood as Ed flailed, "Let go of me, Al! Let me go!"**

**"Now, now," he placated, "they're letting us stay here, so behave yourself."**

Miles felt his lips twitch. A kid in the military, and he's kept that childish innocence. If only life were so kind to him.

**Hughes spoke nonchalantly, "Let's have dinner right away. Gracia's cooking is delicious."**

**Gracia's pie was shown in all it's glory.**

Al felt something in him clench, which must have been a false sense because there was nothing in him but the alchemical bond. That pie really did look like moms. He almost digs out a pen and book to add to his list.

**Ed smiled widely in awe, a looking befitting a child on his face.**

**"Okay, eat up!"**

**"I graciously accept this meal!" Hughes stared with a smile on his face. "Yum! This is amazing!" He grinned.**

**"Have plenty, okay?"**

**"Sure!"**

**Then, Hughes grinned sheepishly, "Alphonse, you can't eat with your armour on."**

**Ed and Al froze. "W-Well, you see…"**

Hughes frowned. They were definitely hiding something, and that something ties into Al's armour. It was obvious by the look on Ed's face and the way Al's armour stiffened. Now if only he knew what…

Roy sighed. Those boys needed to learn how to lie.

**"Al's in the middle of his alchemy training right now!" Ed quickly inputted, pointing with his knife. Hughes and Elysia were shown, staring in confusion. "Okay, Al, I'll eat enough for both of us today, too!"**

"Do you really think they'd fall for something like that?" Winry smiled sadly, just thinking about the people closest to her. They've had to keep to this same lie for four years - five including Ed's recovery year. She wondered how they did it.

Al radiated sadness, "No… Not really…"

**They laughed somewhat forcefully as Elysia threw her hands up, "Training! Training!"**

**Over at Central Prison, a mocking laugh rung out. "That's the funniest joke I've heard in a while." The camera showed Isaac facing a prison door, the guard looking a bit too pale. "The Freezing Alchemist and me, team up?" Solf. J. Kimblee's face was shown, mouth twisted into a malicious grin, "Me, the Crimson Alchemist?"**

Scar felt his face morph into a scowl. The voice was familiar and that meant one thing - Ishval.

"I hate that guy…" Roy frowns, muttering underneath his breath. Riza's eyes narrowed.

Rose looks at him questioningly, "Who is he?" 

"Solf. J. Kimblee." Riza answers in his stead. "He was also in the Ishval war. And he seemed to enjoy it…"

Scar's fury only grew. 

**Cuffs were shown as Issac spoke, "Kimblee, together we'll get Bradley, and bring down this rotten military." The camera slowly panned up Isaac's face, "You must have seen the hell that took place in Ishval. You must know what Bradley made us do there. That's why you killed those officers, right?"**

**Kimble guffawed. "Please, don't misunderstand." He brought his hands up, shaking them and showing the alchemical symbol written on it.**

It was him. He was the alchemist who killed his brother and his brethren. Scar very nearly shot up and screamed in a fit of rage - but he contained himself, settling for digging his nails into his arm and grinding his teeth together. He will get revenge. He swears it.

**"I do not think in such sophisticated terms." He looked at his hands, his grin turning sadistic. "I killed those guys because I wanted to kill them, nothing more."**

**Isaac was shown, smirking. "That's too bad, Kimblee. It truly is too bad." As he left, he pushed over the frozen guard. "Thanks for the hard work." The guard fell over with a loud smash, shards of himself flying.**

Rose squeezed her eyes shut. No one deserves that kind of horrible death. She clasps her hands together and prays for this man, regardless of the fact that he hasn't died just yet.

**Hughes was shown in his living room, sat on the couch, contemplating. A door opened earning his attention. Gracia walked in, "This is unusual. Can't sleep?"**

Hughes sighed, rubbing his now-aching eyes. He's probably caught up on the Elric brothers. 

**"Nah."**

**Gracia sat next to him, "Do you want me to guess?" He hummed in confusion. "You were thinking about those two, weren't you?"**

**He sighed, "State Alchemists are the ones who people call Dogs of the Military." Sad music began to play softly, "When I think of him being called that at his age…"**

"Edwa-- Ed?" Ed looked at Rose. "How does it feel? To be called a Dog of the Military at, um, fifteen years of age?" 

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter how I feel about it. It's my only option." His eyes flicker to Al. "Besides, it'll be worth it…" 

Lan Fan looks down at Ed from where she was in the scaffolding. She believes she knows how he feels. She herself has been a guard since the age of ten. It feels overwhelming and the pressure is almost too much at first. You don't really believe it's happened or you deserve it. But then it grows on you because you ignore that feeling for the person you want to protect or help. For her, it's Ling. For him, it's probably Al.

**Ed was shown, tucked into bed, his automail arm resting on his torso. Al spoke from off the screen, "Brother, are you awake?" He turned to look at him. The screen panned out to show Al sitting beside the bed still in his armour. An image of Gracia's quiche showed up in a thought bubble. "Mrs Gracia's quiche looked like Mom's, huh?"**

**"Yeah, it was delicious."**

**"Really?" An exclamation mark appeared by Al's head. A notebook was shown in another bubble. "In that case, I'll have to add it to the list of things to eat once I get my body back."**

"Body… back…?" Mei questioned, glancing at Al. Could it really be that the armour wasn't just protection? 

"U-Um…" Al stammered, "It'll be explained, uh, I think."

**Ed smiled fondly at his brother before grinning, "Yeah, add it on, add it on!"**

**The calm river was shown. "Brother…" Al said, eliciting a hum from Ed, "I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon."**

**Then, after a moment of silence, "Yeah."**

Roy sighed. These boys really have too much on their shoulders. They should be in secondary school, hanging out with people their age. They didn't need to grow up so fast. 

But they did, and there's nothing that they can do to change it.

**The music was interrupted by a previously-used, tense score. Chalk was shown being used to draw a symbol on the ground. Isaac stood up, staring down at it. "One more." The symbol as a whole was shown, "One more and Bradley's on his way to hell."**

**Central was shown in the daylight as Roy's voice rang out. "According to reports, Isaac sneaked into Central Prison last night." Roy was shown, walking down a hallway. "The situation doesn't leave us a moment to spare. Find him, no matter what." A montage of the happening around Central was shown, "Close off all roads and look in every last spot. Upon finding him, you are free to shoot him dead. That is an order from the Fuhrer." He was shown, putting on his spark gloves. "I'm going out, too."**

"WHOOP!" Hughes yells, effectively cutting the tension in the room. "Go, Roy! You can do it!" 

Roy scowls, rubbing his temple to get rid of the growing headache. Yet, he conceals a smile. 

**An officer was shown, yelling. "Medic! Hurry!" Behind him, four men surrounded a steaming man, slumped onto the building behind him.**

Darius almost scoffed. There's no need for a medic, the man's clearly dead. A nudge from Jerso tells him that he agrees with the sentiment. 

**Ed and Al watched them.**

**"Report to headquarters, five men dead."**

**Ed and Al were shown, staring at the corpse. "How awful," Al spoke.**

**"Steam explosion." Ed declared, apathetic to the scene. "When you rapidly raise the temperature of water, it expands with explosive force. The human body is 70 per cent water, after all."**

Feury frowned. Ed seemed far too detached and apathetic to the corpse before him. He was able to decipher the cause of death and explain it so easily. He sighed. Life was too cruel.

**He turned away. "Let's hurry. We have to find him quickly."**

**Isaac was shown, finishing his final symbol. "All right." He looked at the wall at the sound of a transmutation. In the next second, he was leaping away from a row of arrows piercing through the wall.**

**"Impressive, being able to dodge my alchemy, Mr Isaac."**

Olivier scowled, practically exhuming anger. 

Armstrong tried to ignore his sister and puffed his chest in a show of pride.

**"That voice…" He got into a pose, ready to fight. "Armstrong?"**

**"Indeed it is!" Alex Louis Armstrong punched through the wall. He was shown marching to Isaac. "The Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong."**

Her glare only hardened. 

"Woohoo!" Denny grinned. "Let's go, Major!" 

Maria smiled, clapping her hands albeit hesitantly and condescendingly. 

**"Take this!" Glaring, Isaac threw his hand to the floor. Blue alchemical lights sprouted. Armstrong was shown, dodging a blade of water. The water slices through the arrows, cutting them in half. "High-pressure water will slice through anything!"**

**His gaze hardened. "It is all but nought before my fist!"**

**Water and dust flew. Ed and Al paused, turning around and running to the alleyway.**

**Isaac and Armstrong were shown, facing each other. Isaac's sleeve was torn off while the latter remained undamaged. "Major!" Ed and Al ran in. Isaac turned to them, spraying water which he transmuted to steam.**

**"Watch out!" Al yelled, shielding Ed from the attack as Isaac ran past them.**

Izumi sniffed, "Oh? And how many times has Al saved your ass?" 

Ed paled and scooted away from her. "W-Well, a couple…?" 

"You need more training." 

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" 

Roy sighed, shaking his head. "Wish I could do that…" Havoc snorted. 

**"Water from his canteen? Thank you, Al!"**

**"Let's get after him, brother."**

**Armstrong approached them. "Let's go, Elric brothers!"**

**"Right!"**

**"Yeah!"**

**Later, during the night, Isaac stares at the city from the top of a building. "It's been a while, Freezing Alchemist."**

**Isaac turned around to see Roy standing there, men stationed around him with guns ready. "Roy Mustang… or rather, the Flame Alchemist."**

Ed suddenly snorted. Roy glared, "You have something to say, Fullmetal?"

"Yeah." He answers with a grin, "As if you can beat someone who can control water." 

"..." Roy hated to admit that the young alchemist had a point.

**"It's a shame, having to fight against someone who was once a war buddy."**

**"War buddy?" Isaac parrots. "I have no friends. The only ones in Ishval were the rotten military and their dogs!"**

Scar scoffed. He's right about one thing. 

**Roy clicked. Flames rushed towards Isaac who almost froze in shock. Water clashed his fire, putting it out. Isaac slammed his hand against an open pipe. Water burst all around them, splashing Roy in the face.**

Ed smirked, clearly revelling in the uselessness of Roy Mustang. 

"That's so weird…" Roy rubbed his face. "I could feel the heaviness of the water hit my face…" He smirked at Ed, "Good luck, Fullmetal." 

He rolled his eyes, "Screw you - I already know how it feels. That fucking steam attack was weird." 

**Isaac ran along the edge of the roof. "Flame will never beat water!" He created a bridge of ice, reverting it to water as soon as he gets across.**

Ling hummed. It was admittedly stupid for Roy to just charge in there when he knew that Isaac had control over water. He wondered if it was some sort of trap, or if Roy really forgot his handicap.

**The symbol was shown once more, rubbled on top of it. Isaac was quick to remove the debris, relieved to see it intact. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"**

**"That's far enough!" Ed yelled, his shadow casting over Isaac. "I was wondering what you were doing in this alley, so I came back to see, and bingo!"**

**Isaac chuckled. Al was shown covering the other end of the alley. "There's nowhere to escape now."**

**"Escape?" Isaac mocked, rising from the ground. "There's no need to." On cue, red alchemical lights sprouted from the circle. The other symbols were shown to do the same.**

Ed gasped and shot up straight from his slouching position. Al did the same, armour clanking all the while. "Al…! Those red lights… And all at the same time…!" 

"Yeah…" Al agreed easily, voice just as eager as Ed's. "It must be!" 

Ling and Mei watched as Ed grinned and Al buzzed, both in excitement. What were they so caught up with? 

**A man's face was shown for just a split second, opening his eyes.**

**Ed gasped, looking around as red lightning appeared all around the city. "An alchemical reaction like this, all at the same time…"**

**"Impossible," Al mumbled. "It couldn't be."**

**Ed grinned, almost obsessively, "A Philosopher's Stone!"**

"I knew it!" Ed grinned. 

"Philosopher's Stone?" Ling and Mei gasped. For the first time since this video-thing started, they glared at each other.

"It will be mine." Mei grinned sharply. 

Ling's eyes opened, staring down at the girl. "I wouldn't be so sure, Mei Chan." 

Marcho gulped. They actually gave another alchemist a philosopher's stone. To think that they hadn't learned their lesson after Ishval. Was it his own men who did this? 

**The air turned blue. Ice appeared, creeping up the building. "What? He used the moisture in the air…"**

**"Eward Elric!" Ed looked at Isaac. There was a pillar of ice behind him. "Dog of the Military, State Alchemist! Do you know what this country is trying to do?"**

**"Who cares!?" He dismissed with a scowl. "More importantly…"**

**Isaac wouldn't let him speak, however, instantly yelling back, "If you knew, you'd understand what I am trying to do!"**

"All the time…" Al groaned. "Why do so many people try to rope you into their schemes?" 

Roy smirked amusedly, "It's because he's a demon." 

"I'm not a demon!" 

Team Mustang stared at him bemusedly, "Yes, you are." 

**"I told you, I don't know!" The camera lifted up, showing Al leap over the ice, landing next to Isaac. He threw two punches, both of which were dodged, before kicking him and sending him flying. Ed ducked out of the way as Isaac flew past him, tumbling and smashing his back against the fence.**

"I have to say it -" Denny looked at Ed, "You're brother's awesome." 

"Isn't he?" 

Al would smile if he could.

**"All right, Al! Nicely done!"**

**"Brother, his alchemy!"**

**"Yeah…" Ed walked up to him, "Hey, you! You have a Philosopher's Stone, don't you?"**

**Isaac grinned, "What are you talking about?"**

**"If you won't tell me, I'll force it out of you." Ed advanced.**

Breda raised an eyebrow, "With that attitude, you're better off being an interrogator." 

Ed glared. "You are on thin, fucking ice, Breda. _Paper_ -thin." 

"Y-Yes, chief!" 

**"Is this any time to be talking nonsense!?" The water from the river rose, freezing as it did. Isaac grinned, grabbing onto the fence as the ice pulled it up. Ed and Al ran out of its trajectory.**

**Armstrong was shown, getting ready to punch. "Take a good look at this artistic alchemy."**

**"He's all yours, Major!"**

**"This has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" As soon as he punched the ice, it paused for half a second before turning and crashing through the building to its left. "What?"**

Olivier sighed. It seems her foolish brother was able to mess up even the simplest of jobs. 

"Oh!" Ed yelled, "Great job, Major! Amazing!" 

Armstrong stumbled over his words. "W-Well, I didn't mean for the ice to take such a drastic turn…!" He could feel Al's disappointed stare. 

**"What are you doing, Major!?" Ed yelled.**

**"Oh, I was just…" A building collapsed.**

**Icebergs were shown, rising over the buildings.**

**"The ice walls…" Al started.**

**"They're connecting." Ed continued.**

**"Don't tell me he's…" The camera panned out to show Central, a large alchemical circle drawn on it.**

"Holy fuck…" Ed paled. "That's just screwed up." 

Al nodded, "I didn't think someone could hate the military so much." Winry raised a questioning eyebrow, but she refrained from questioning something that will be revealed.

**"It's Central… No, it's Central Command Center."**

**Then, together, "He's going to freeze it over!"**

The soldiers bar Briggs tensed, alarm running through them. They needed to stop this man before he kills everyone in Central Command Center.

**Ed turned to Armstrong. "Major! Al and I will stop him! While we do, the transmutation circles--"**

**"--must be destroyed!" Armstrong cut in, "You got it!"**

"You left a teenager to deal with a rogue, uh, alchemist?" Rose frowned. 

"I trust the Elric brothers. They've handled much worse."

**Isaac was shown, riding the iceberg. "King Bradley, now I will bury you with my own ice!"**

**"Hold it!" Ed yelled, thrusting himself to Isaac with the aid of a stone pillar. He landed on the ice. Al did the same, though he used a transmutation circle to do so.**

**Isaac planted his hands on the ice, sending a wave to Ed, who copied his actions but destroyed the ground instead. Isaac was sent flying, though he caught a large cube of ice, melting it into water. The water rained on Ed and Al, the former hissing his pain from the heat.**

"Ugh." Ed winced as his face scrunched up. "I hate this guy."

**Isaac walked on small pillars of ice, leaping down to touch Ed. Al reacted in time, bringing Ed out of the way. "Brother!"**

"You let your guard down!" Izumi scolded, glaring at him. 

Ed backed away. "Well, uh, it's not my fault boiling water rained on me…?" He squeaked when she only glared harder.

**"Too slow!" Isaac instantly slapped his hand on Al's helmet, activating his transmutation circle.**

**"Crap, Al!" Ed swore, looking at Al. Isaac approached them, only for Al to kick up and jump back on his feet.**

**Al's armour is finally shown, hollow on the inside with only a transmutation circle drawn on the collar.**

Horrified gasps flooded the room. 

Denny swallowed, "Is that drawn from blood…?" 

"Wh-What is that…?" Rose stuttered, horrified at the scene before her. 

Ed grimaced and looked away, "... Doesn't matter… It'll be explained anyway…" 

Izumi's glared softened. Her nails dug into her skin. "So that was your price…" She figured it out already when she threw Al, but the confirmation still hurt. 

Armstrong, despite his looks and flamboyant nature, was smart. He had to be, as Ed said earlier, to understand and to perform alchemy. There was only one possibility. His stomach dropped to his knees. These boys really did it, didn't they? They committed the ultimate taboo. The other two taboos would never result in such drastic results. He internally wondered who it was they tried to bring back. 

Marcho grimaced, faced scrunching up as he looked at his feet. From what he's heard, the Fullmetal Alchemist joined the military at the age of twelve. And he probably only did so to find a way to gain his and his brother's bodies back. Which means that he had to have joined as soon as he was able. For two automail limbs, Marcho estimated the recovery time to be around two and a half, maybe three years. Which means that the boys should have been nine and eight when they attempted human transmutation. It was such a young age to lose one's childhood. 

Greed held himself back from whistling. Soul alchemy, he believes it was called. Maybe he could become immortal using that? 

Al tucked his legs into his chest plate. Winry frowned, keeping her hand resting on his shoulder.

**Isaac gasped in a mix of horror and realisation. "An empty suit of armour…?" Ed picked up Al's helmet. "You mean, your soul is bonded to the hollow." He gasped, narrowing his eyes. "You lost your arm, and your brother's body is hollow…" He grinned. "I get it! You guys…" Ed stared as Al fixed his helmet. "Committed the taboo!"**

Ed felt something awful twist in his stomach. "There are some lines people really shouldn't cross…" He was tempted - very tempted - to deck this guy with his automail arm. 

Izumi was thinking along the same line as Ed. Was this man really about to poke fun at their trauma? She felt anger flame inside her. Isaac McDougal better watching himself - Izumi has been thinking of travelling to central.

Hughes frowned. The taboo. But which one? This man was able to deduce what happened to the boys simply from seeing the missing limbs and Al's hollow armour. He guessed that the answer was simple for alchemists.

**Ed's eyes widened. "You fools did it - hu--" He was cut off as Ed punched his stomach and then slammed his head, forcing him on the ground.**

Rose flinched. She saw his anger already, but it was never quite like this. Not this quiet and cold rage. It frightened her to the core. She expected him to scream, yell in rage, or something among those lines. Not just silently attack with wide eyes full of anger. 

**Isaac slammed his hand on the ground, a large spike of ice protruding from the berg, making Ed flip back. Al rushed in a second later, breaking the icicle. Harsher than his other attacks, he kicks Isaac down the iceberg.**

**The two of them slid down the ice and ran to Isaac. "Give it up!" Ed all but spat, "There's no water for you to use."**

**Isaac pushed himself up, smirking. "You've forgotten something. What's seventy per cent of the body made of?" He lifted his hand, dripping with blood, send two arrows of blood which pierced Ed's flesh shoulder.**

"Shit--!" Ed cursed, grasping his left shoulder. "Fuck - without the adrenaline, it hurts like a bitch--!"

Ling frowned, holding back the temptation of massaging his shoulder and receiving the blond if his pain. 

Mei bit her lip. She's a healer - she knows medical alkahestery. And yet she can't help anyone at all.

**"Brother!" Al quickly chopped down with his hand, breaking the line of blood.**

**Isaac stumbled up, "You guys don't understand the shape this country is in!" The ice was shown freezing the water surrounding Central Command Center. Isaac turned, laughing as the wall behind him froze over.**

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Ed glared at the screen. "Fucking psycho…"

**"Brother. Brother!" Al fretted.**

**Ed grabbed his shoulder. "Al, we're going after him." The camera zoomed in on him. "Mess around with me…" He pulled the blood spike out. "Will he?"**

Ed hissed when his future counterpart tore the weapon out of his shoulder. This really was going to be a pain in his ass - literally and figuratively. 

**Cannonballs struck the ice wall. "Did we get it?" A soldier asked, only to gasp in surprise when the ice regenerated soon after. "Not again!"**

**Roy was shown, dripping wet as he marched to the iceberg. He snapped his fingers, fire bursting and melting the entire wall. "Don't underestimate my flames!" He yells in a rage.**

Riza shakes her head, in both a fond and disappointed manner. Roy saw this and deflated. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Ed voiced it, "Try to stay useless on rainy days only, Colonel." 

He scowled, "Shut it, brat!" 

Izumi smirked. Maybe she could forgive Ed for joining the military if this was the way he treated the higher-ups.

**Behind him, Riza sighs as she closes a case of gloves. "Good grief. Please only try to be useless on rainy days, okay?" The flames only strengthened.**

Roy sputtered - he knew that she was thinking it, but hearing it was a whole other matter. 

Olivier smirked in amusement. "Even your subordinate sees your uselessness." 

**Isaac limped into the alley, using the wall to keep him upright. There, he stood face-to-face with King Bradley himself.**

Roy frowned. "What's he doing there…?" 

Normally, this would be the time that Olivier (or Ed, really) would mock him about the Fuhrer doing the job he was entrusted with, but she was questioning the same thing. The simple explanation was that he didn't want to risk Central Command being frozen over - but that didn't explain how he found him so quickly. And in an alleyway, no less. 

**"Bradley!" He laughed maniacally, staring at him with crazed eyes. "Say your prayers!" He froze the blood dripping down his hand into a long spear. He grinned crazily, running towards Bradley, ready to strike him.**

**The camera alternated between him and Bradley before finally panning out to show both. As soon as Issac swung, Bradley was on the other side, sword unsheathed and without a single scratch. Isaac was shown, still grinning.**

**Then, after a second, blood spurted from his shoulders. His spear broke. Isaac fell to the floor with a choked gargle.**

Ling involuntarily shivered. He didn't even see the blade move. He prided himself on his sword-fighting and speed - but this man is on a whole other level. Fuhrer King Bradley, Hughes informed him earlier. Ling felt uneasy. 

**A Philosopher's Stone appeared from him, swimming in his blood.**

"He has one!" Ed yelled, effectively severing the tension. It was well needed, seeing as Rose looked ready to pass out and both Falman and Feury were grimacing. Winry herself, though unafraid of blood and even death, was frowning at the sight of Isaac's blood spurting from his shoulders. 

Al nodded, though trying not to look at the screen. He's seen blood, but not to this extent. His brother was a lot stronger than him and was more exposed to death, what with going on missions with the team and having to see them kill anyone who was just too dangerous to keep alive. 

Not to mention the close-calls his brother has had the past few years. 

**As soon as it hit his hair, however, it broke and disintegrated into the air.**

"..." Ed blinked. "It - It broke?" 

Al shifted, "But a Philosopher's Stone is supposed to be a perfect material, incapable of breaking, isn't it? That's what all those books said." 

Ling frowned. Mei hummed, "Perhaps, it was overused?" The three of them looked at her. "Because, well, there's no such thing as a material that can last forever." 

Greed grinned, "There's no such thing as no such thing." 

"That's a fucking paradox, don't you even start--" Ed growled. 

"But that's right." It was his turn to receive stares. "A Philosopher's Stone can be overused - which is why us homunculi aren't necessarily immortal. Kill us enough times and we die for real." 

Again, Ling frowned. Well, the Emperor didn't need to know that.

**Kimblee snorted. "That's too bad."**

Miles' eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. The timing was perfect, which meant that Kimblee knew that Isaac overused his Philosopher's Stone. The question was, how? It's rumoured that he possessed a Philosopher's Stone during the Ishvalan War of Extermination, but was required to hand it in. Was his time using it enough to connect him with other stones? Did he smuggle the stone in? Or is it something else entirely?

**Roy was shown, snapping his fingers, melting away a pillar of ice protecting one of the symbols. "Major! Now!"**

**"Acknowledged!" Armstrong flexed, shirt coming off, as he punched the ground. The ground broke, snaking to the transmutation circle. Ice began to creep over, but not in time to protect itself from Armstrong's transmutation.**

**The transmutation circle shut off.**

Olivier huffed, "At least you're good for something…" 

Roy raised an eyebrow at her. "Me, or Major Armstrong?" 

"Yes."

**The same old man from earlier closed his eyes.**

**Ed and Al were shown entering an alley. "Fuhrer King Bradley…"**

**Bradley turned, smiling at the two. "Oh, good work, Fullmetal Alchemist. I see… To think that I'd be able to give you a hand. This will make a good story for my son."**

"That's right! That's right!" Hughes suddenly grinned next to Breda. "Selim adores you, Ed! He always asks if I saw the little alchemist whenever I see him!" 

Ed growled " _Little!?_ " He hissed vehemently. 

**Central Command Center was shown as a sneeze rung out. Roy's office was shown, Hughes at the door with Riza letting him in. "What, you got a cold?" Hughes teased. "Anyhow, I hear you really outdid yourself, huh?" He ran to Roy.**

**Roy groaned. "I just destroyed the transmutation circles. The Fuhrer is the one who brought down the criminal."**

**"And the Fuhrer is giving you the credit for the deed," Hughes argued.**

Olivier growled. "Of course…" Of course, Roy gets all the credit. It's no wonder he gets promoted so quickly if he gets credit for things he didn't do. Especially when they're important things such as saving Central Command. 

**Roy's face was shown, grimacing. "What's wrong, you upset? Just graciously accept the compliment. Haven't I always told you, listen carefully when your elders speak?" His words echo the ones he said to Ed.**

"Ha! Take that, Colonel!" Ed grinned victoriously.

Roy rolled his eyes, "At least _I_ didn't get injured, Fullmetal." 

Breda grinned, "Not much a challenge, Boss." 

Havoc nodded. "Chief can get injured in the simplest of jobs." He grinned cheekily, "Like capturing a smuggler." 

"A weapon smuggler!" Ed yelled in defence. "And it-- Fuck off! It was just a mild concussion. Nothing serious." 

Roy caught his slip up. Ed was about to add something on. What happened on that mission that caused Ed to slip up?

Izumi sighed. "I thought I trained you better than this…"

**Roy's eyes widened in surprise before settling down with a somewhat annoyed and upset look.**

**Al's voice carried over, "It turns out…" The screen showed Ed in the hospital, bandages over his wound as Al sat by his bed.**

Ed rubbed his shoulder. The pain died down to an ache - like the aches he got from sleeping wrong. It was barely anything in comparison to, well, everything he's ever been through. 

**"We never did find out whether or not he had a Philosopher's Stone."**

**Ed shrugged. "Yeah, we'll just have to wait for the military's report."**

**The door opened and a bouquet of roses entered. Armstrong was shown, sparkling, as he held the roses. "Edward Elric, when I heard you were in the hospital, I dashed over!" Ed and Al freaked out, backing up as sweat dripped down their bodies. "Here, let me relieve you of your boredom while you're in here!" In one swift movement, Armstrong shrugged his shirt off, revealing his muscles.**

"DON'T STRIP!" Ed and Al yelled, the former glaring at him. 

Mei shuffled awkwardly - she reckons that she doesn't like seeing men strip in front of her, whether they meant to or not. 

**"I'm sure the beauty of my muscles will warm your heart! Don't be shy. You can touch them if you like."**

**"** **_STOP!_ ** **" Ed yelled.**

**The screen faded to black before fading on to show the lowers half of Lust's face, black lipstick on her lips.**

Havoc and Roy's faces were suddenly facing the ground, a mysterious pain on the back of their heads. Riza's hands were innocently sitting on her lap. The few who were fortunate enough to witness her slapping the backs of their heads to stop their ogling, Izumi, Winry, Maria, Denny, Scar and Feury, had to force down amused smiles and laughs.

Marcho felt his body lock up in fear. Just the sight of Lust brought back memories of the war and the Philosopher's Stone that he'd much rather forget. 

**She spoke on a phone. "Oh, Isaac is dead, is he? Such a shame, he would have been a good sacrifice."**

"Sacrifice…" Ed mumbled. Greed called him that earlier. What does it mean?

**"So, what about the Philosopher's Stone? … Hm? He overused it." A bald and fat man, Gluttony, was shown munch on something. The woman covered the phone, the camera showing the lower half of her face and the upper part of her torso, including the tattoo above her breasts. "Gluttony, you shouldn't eat such things." She resumed her conversation, the screen showing both of them. "Yes, things are going well in Liore." A church was shown.**

**"It will begin, very soon."**

Rose frowned, "They're in Liore? I haven't seen them at all." 

"You're sure?" Ed pressed. 

She nodded. "I haven't even seen them in the church." 

Ed rubbed his chin. "No chance you may have forgotten?" She shook her head. "Well, I guess you would remember if you saw them. The fat one stands out a bunch." 

Havoc gave a grievous sigh. "Do your eyes bend around the woman?" The mysterious pain came back. This time, it was harder. If asked, no one saw Riza's hand lower to her lap. 

"But, Brother…" Al started, "That tattoo…" 

"Yeah." Ed nodded. "It is weird, isn't it?" 

"What's wrong?" Hughes prosed, leaning closer to the boys. "Does it symbolise something unsettling?" 

"Not really." The elder answered, "It's an Ouroboros Tattoo, like Greed's. It symbolises immortality, basically." Ed turned to the homunculus. "I'm guessing they're part of the other five?" 

Greed nodded. "The woman is Lust. The other's Gluttony. And boy, is Lust a bitch." 

Ling held back a chuckle, "What did Lust do?" 

"She tried hunting me down and almost succeeded in stabbing me a few times." 

He blinked. "Well, that explains it." 

Izumi sighed, "Does this mean they're gonna fight and try to kill Ed and Al in Liore?" 

Greed waved a nonchalant hand. "Nah. Ed's a confirmed sacrifice and Alphonse is a candidate." 

Ed growled. Again, mentioning sacrifices. He's mentioned it twice now and Lust mentioned it once. Then again, if being once meant that he didn't have to fight nigh-immortal beings, then fuck it. As long as they didn't try to kill Al. 

Roy shook his head, rubbing the back of it. "Let's go on to the next video. Maybe Fullmetal won't be so reckless." 

"FUCK OFF! I ain't reckless!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I actually like Ed's outfit under his red coat - does that make me a bad person? 
> 
> And yes. Yes, I have been procrastinating.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[** **1]** Greed has the same voice as Greeling because Greeling's voice is just smexy 


End file.
